Invasión del espacio personal
by napivico
Summary: Qué pasa en la vida del editor de manga shoujo Ritsu Onodera, cuando su jefe Masamune Takano invade descaradamente su espacio personal? Un día, una noche y un amanecer en la vida de Ritsu. Cap 2 Lemon
1. Un día en la vida de Ritsu

**Invasión del espacio personal**

**Un día en la vida de Ritsu.**

**Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

><p>-¡Esto no es amor!- repetía una y otra vez Ritsu Onodera desde que se dio por enterado que su jefe en su reciente empleo como editor de manga shoujo en Marukawa Shoten era él, Masamune Takano, o como lo conoció el castaño hacía diez años cuando aún era un estudiante, Saga-sempai.<p>

Desde entonces su vida era un caos, el editor jefe tenía como pasatiempo invadir su espacio personal de mil maneras que llegaban a sorprenderle, aún más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-Hare que te enamores nuevamente de mi- le había asegurado, pero lo único que estaba logrando hasta el momento era desesperarlo.

El ciclo de un editor de manga shoujo estaba en su máximo esplendor. Llevaban una semana entera sin dormir y si lo hacían, era de a poco. El cansancio era evidente, tanto que ya no parecían "las doncellas del departamento Esmeralda" como los había apodado, sino los esclavos sometidos a semejante basural.

Esa mañana Ritsu se había levantado temprano en contra de su voluntad. Simplemente tres horas para dormir no eran suficientes. Para completar había tenido según él, la peor pesadilla. Últimamente solo soñaba con su jefe y eso lo tenía aún más atormentado.

-Pufff! No puede ser otra vez Takano-san en mis sueños- se quejaba mientras tomaba una bebida energética como único alimento a esa hora de la mañana, su bolso y las llaves de su apartamento para luego salir.

-¿Otra vez quejándote, Onodera?- El ojiverde paró en seco su carrera. No podía creerlo, tan temprano y ya su espacio personal sería invadido.

-Ehhh…Buenos días Takano-san- murmuro esquivando la mirada del mayor, no quería tener de cerca esos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban, claro está, nunca le diría eso.

-Te ves cansado, ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?- se atrevió a decir con preocupación aunque su único fin era provocar al menor para que lo encarara.

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa?- Respondió sarcásticamente subiendo un poco su rostro para acusarlo. Lo planeado por Takano, había funcionado. Sus miradas se habían encontrado. -¡Oh no he caído en su trampa nuevamente- pensó el ojiverde. Sin embargo no encontró la fuerza para alejar esa mirada que le penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Solo atinaba a esperar el encuentro de sus labios con el de su acompañante. Y así había sucedido, el mayor poco a poco acortaba la distancia que había entre ambos. Tomó a su querido Ritsu de la muñeca y con su otra mano, lo atrapó en un suave abrazo, para luego hacer un leve contacto con sus bocas. El beso había comenzado suave, justo como ameritaba hacerlo en la mañana, aunque no por eso el mayor perdería la oportunidad de hacer su contacto más profundo. Con su lengua saboreó los labios del castaño, empujándola de una forma sutil para preparar su entrada, a lo que Ritsu se negaba, no por mucho tiempo. El beso se profundizó hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

Ritsu se encontraba sonrojado hasta más no poder, nuevamente esquivaba la mirada de su jefe. Éste tomó su mano para luego quitarle la bebida que aún no había sido abierta.

-Es hora de Irnos Onoreda, hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Te agradezco por la bebida- una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Ese es mi desayuno Takano-san- reclamaba dirigiéndose junto con su jefe al ascensor.

-No seas tacaño Onoreda, si quieres podemos compartir- Le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la lata y se acercaba para dárselo boca a boca, gesto que el castaño rechazó completamente, por lo que el ojimiel simplemente le pasó nuevamente la lata y sin una palabra más el menor había bebido el resto de un solo sorbo. –Como siempre será difícil lidiar con él- pensó mientras salían del edificio rumbo a la estación.

Definitivamente el mundo entero estaba en su contra, eso era lo que pensaba Ritsu al momento en que el tren había arribado a la plataforma totalmente lleno. Eso implicaba que su querido jefe estaría otra vez invadiendo su espacio.

-Vamos- le exclamó tomando nuevamente su mano y dándole un empujón hacia la puerta que con dificultad se abría.

-Ehhh no Takano-san yo esperare el próximo- atinó a decir como excusa.

-Jaaa ni lo sueñes Onodera, hay mucho trabajo y no te voy a dar el privilegio de saltar tus obligaciones-

-Quien te dijo que quería saltármelas Takano-san, solo que no me iré en ese vagón tan lleno-

No hubo pero que valiera, como siempre el mayor había pasado por encima de él, por así decirlo y de un solo jalón lo metió al vagón. Resignado Ritsu espero a ser molido por la cantidad de gente en ese espacio comprimido, pero no sintió nada más que unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo quedando frente al vidrio de la puerta. Su espacio fue invadido nuevamente, su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente. ¿Notaria Takano-san que estaría así? Alzó su mirada para ver los ojos del mayor fijos en él.

-Takano-san estamos a la vista de todos- murmuro con un gran sonrojo.

-¿A quién le importa? Nadie se dará cuenta. Esta bastante lleno para que alguien pueda atreverse a decir algo- entrelazando sus manos. Era verdad. El ojiverde había posado su mirada alrededor. Todos, mujeres, hombres asalariados, estudiantes y demás andaban en lo suyo. Apenas había terminado la inspección cuando sintió que el abrazo se hacía más fuerte. Era inevitable por más que quisiera no podía alejarse de seguro y dulce abrazo.

El salir de ese vagón fue dificultoso, pero Takano-san había hecho hasta lo imposible por no dejar que alguien tocara más allá de lo normal a su subordinado.

El edificio se vislumbraba al finalizar la calle que salía de la estación. No está de más en decir que Ritsu había sacado un poco de razón en medio de toda aquella confusión que le ocasionaba su jefe, soltándose de cualquier agarre y caminado más a prisa para evitar cualquier contacto. En vano seria pues luego de entrar tendría que estar en un espacio reducido llamado ascensor para llegar a la oficina de su departamento. No pudo evitar saltar de sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con Yokozawa, ¿Acaso él sería su salvación, o su condena? Los tres se dirigieron al ascensor.

-Buenos días Yokozawa-san

-Buen día Onodera- Era su impresión o la mirada que Yokozawa le dirigía se había suavizado, por lo menos eso era lo que notaba el castaño -Hola Masamune- continuo el hombre del departamento de ventas esta vez dirigiéndole la mirada a su amigo -Se nota que han estado bastante ocupados. El cierre del ciclo es hoy, no se exijan de más, ya se les ve bastante agotados y…- El celular de Yokozawa había comenzado a sonar. Desde un lado Takano pudo observar el nombre en la pantalla. "Kirishima". Por lo que una pícara sonrisa salió de sus labios. Sintiéndose en evidencia, Yokozawa solo atinó a desviar su celular y aprovechar que ya estaba en su piso para salir rápidamente y en un movimiento improvisado contestar su celular.

-¿Takano-san no te parece que Yokozawa-san esta algo extraño últimamente? Es decir siempre estaba a la ofensiva con todos en la oficina y ahora se le ve más calmado, más dócil- Comentó el ojiverde con un tono inocente y sorpresivo.

-Debe ser el amor- contestó mirando al menor para luego ver como las puertas se abrían nuevamente y Ritsu escapaba argumentando la pila de trabajo que tenía.

Al entrar a la oficina Ritsu pudo observar como Hatori, Kisa y Mino ya iniciaban con sus labores. La pila de papeles era enorme, copias iban y venían. El material para entregar a la imprenta se concentraba en el escritorio de su jefe. Todos con cara de agotamiento. Así había transcurrido el día.

-¡Siento que ya estoy muerto Ri-chan!-

-Si Kisa-San creo que la muerte sería una buena excusa para salir de todo este agotamiento- le contestó al mayor de sus compañeros -Para completar Takano-san me asignó estas estadísticas mientras él se encuentra en la reunión de cierre con los directivos-

-Eso es el precio que tienes que pagar por ser el novato- se burló un poco -¿Qué harás esta noche Ri-chan?-

-¿Esta noche? No es obvio Kisa-san quiero dormir ir al país de los sueños y quedarme ahí hasta mañana- la cara del ojiverde demostraba que estaba en la máxima ensoñación que anhelaba en ese momento.

-Que aburrido- se unió Mino a la conversación -¡hoy es viernes! ¿Qué tal si vamos a beber?, ya he acordado con algunos compañeros del otro departamento, ¿qué dicen?-

-Paso- replicó Hatori que escuchaba a la distancia -Hoy tengo que reunirme con Yoshikawa Chiharu y acordar la historia para su próximo trabajo. Nos vemos el lunes- mientras se despedía salió a toda prisa hacia el ascensor.

-Sí que es consagrado con su trabajo y con su mangaka. A eso le llamo un editor responsable. Ri-chan y yo te acompañamos, ¡Verdad!- dijo mientras miraba cómo el castaño en su computador organizaba números y gráficos. Al mismo tiempo sintió como su celular vibraba.

-Ehhh no lo creo Kisa-san. Debo terminar con esto antes de que Takano-san llegue y me dé más trabajo- Alzó su vista para ver a su compañero muy sonrojado mientras leía el correo que recientemente había llegado, ¿Acaso era de alguien especial? No, él no se atrevería a preguntar eso y más porque él nunca comentaría algo así de su vida personal. Así que siguió digitando, al momento escuchó a su otro compañero asegurar –Es tu novia Kisa-san- Ritsu quedó petrificado ¿sería esa la razón? -Algo así Mino, lo siento tengo que dejarlos. Me están esperando- cruzando sus brazos a son de disculpa tomó su bolso y salió corriendo como anteriormente lo había hecho Hatori.

-Hatori un editor responsable y Kisa un hombre enamorado- comentó Mino esbozando una sonrisa -¡Y tú Onodera, el esclavo personal de nuestro jefe!- argumentó riendo un poco y agitando su mano para despedirse -Nos vemos, espero que te rinda el trabajo Onodera- Ritsu solo pudo estirar un poco su brazo y darle una mirada agotadora.

No podía evitar pensar que Mino tenía razón. Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza siguió concentrado en su trabajo. Tan en sí mismo estaba que no sintió que alguien se acercaba por su espalda. Solo una leve sensación fría en la parte derecha de su cara que lo distrajo para luego sentir el calor y la humedad de unos labios posarse en el lado izquierdo. No hacía falta adivinar quién era el que le provocaba esas sensaciones, el único que era capaz de hacer latir su corazón de esa forma.

-Takano-san estamos en la oficina- dijo mientras se volteaba y veía como el mayor sonreía satisfactoriamente y estiraba su brazo para entregarle una bebida –Ten Onodera, es el pago por la de esta mañana- El ojiverde tomo la lata y se giró, dándole la espalda a su jefe, quien se situó más cerca de su subordinado para mirar la pantalla que mostraban las estadísticas en las que trabajaba - ¿Aun no acabas las estadísticas?- preguntó -Acaso no es obvio Takano-san, me has enrollado este trabajo a última hora solo para tenerme trabajando extras- Acusó -Si no fueras tan despistado te darías cuenta que arreglando estos valores de aquí la gráfica para este mes se genera por si sola- señaló las celdas en la hoja de cálculo que se mostraba. Otra vez había caído en un error tan diminuto y lo peor era que siempre Takano lo alertaba para corregirlo. Hizo la corrección dejando la lata en la cesta de la basura y siguió escuchando lo que su superior le decía -Además esa no es la razón. Solo quería obligarte a que me esperaras- efectivamente la gráfica se había generado y él ya estaba cerrando todo el sistema cuando cayó en cuenta de las palabras del ojimiel. Se puso de pie inmediatamente para tomar su bolso y se giró para encararlo -¡No te burles de mí!- y al momento fue callado por un impulsivo beso. Empezó a resistirse y le dio un ligero empujón -¡Takano-san, no te burles de mi por favor! – esta vez solo fue un murmullo acompañado de un sonrojo que logró ocultar colocando su mano en la cara y esquivando la mirada hacia el suelo -No lo hago Ritsu- Escuchar su nombre de esos labios que lo deleitaban y de esa voz que lo enloquecía, hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Eso y sumando el cansancio que tenía sintió como su cuerpo no respondía haciéndose pesado y sus piernas muy ligeras, ahogándose en su corta y dificultosa respiración solo escuchó de fondo el llamado de su jefe -Ritsu, Ritsu ¿Qué te sucede?- y con esto todo se volvió oscuro. Takano no hizo más que tomar en sus brazos a un inconsciente y agotado Ritsu para luego salir de Marukawa Shoten en un taxi rumbo a su apartamento.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><em>Es un gusto enorme para mi saludar a quienes se hayan interesado en este fic.<em>

_Desde hace rato quería escribir algo de esta serie que me ha traido loca durante todo el 2011._

_ El proyecto es escribir de cada pareja. __Por ahora me he enfocado en Ritsu y Takano que es la que me gusta mas._

_Según como resulte esta y si es del gusto de los lectores, me animare __para futuras historias._

_Esta es una corta historia dividida en tres capitulos que describe __la "tortura" diaria (solo él se lo cree) __que vive Ritsu __trabajando_

_como editor de manga shoujo y teniendo como jefe __a su primer amor. __Puede que lo sientan muy empalagoso pero desde_

_mi punto de vista lo amerita. No es el primer fic que escribo pero aun soy_

_una novata, asi que me gustaria y si es posible leer sus __comentarios._

**_Agradecimientos especiales a Haruhi_**

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_¿Quieren saber lo que sigue? Déjame un Review. _**


	2. Una noche en la vida de Ritsu

**Invasión del espacio personal**

**Una noche en la vida de Ritsu.**

**Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

><p>-Te amo- podía escuchar entre susurros de gemidos ahogados. Él, Ritsu Onodera se encontraba nuevamente en aquel lugar que tan bien recordaba. Si, aquella biblioteca donde pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a su primer amor. -Ahhh Saga-sempai, ¡Te amo!- Con eso fue suficiente para despertar. Nuevamente esas "pesadillas" se instalaban en su preciado sueño, lo peor era sentir como poco a poco su entrepierna respondía. Si, aquello no eran solo "pesadillas", eran Pesadillas húmedas. Además no entendía por qué siempre, siempre tenía a aquel hombre en sus brazos.<p>

Sintió el mullido colchón a su espalda y poco a poco se fue incorporando. Al tratar de levantarse sintió un tibio bulto al lado -No, no otra vez- pensó desviando su mirada para luego ver a un adormilado Takano mirarle confundido -Que haces en mi cama Takano-san. No me acoses de esa forma. Nuevamente estas invadiendo mi espacio- Acusaba una y otra vez el menor haciendo que el otro se despertara de forma abrupta y se enojara por tal acción -Quien está en la cama de quien- informó encendiendo la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche -Antes de que me trates como a un acosador y depravado sexual, trata de recordar lo que pasó- los reproches del ojiverde se calmaron viendo confundido a su alrededor. Efectivamente, no se encontraba ni en su apartamento, ni en su habitación, ni mucho menos en su cama, se encontraba en el espacio de su jefe. -¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?- preguntó confundido. El mayor aun recostado le explicó las razones -Te desmayaste antes de salir de la oficina, todo producto del cansancio. Onodera no deberías exigirte tanto- replicó viendo con extrañeza que el menor se movía de un lado a otro.

-¿De quién es la culpa Takano-san?- sintió nuevamente que su entrepierna palpitaba producto de su última "pesadilla", debía hacer algo al respecto o un serio y penoso accidente ocurriría ahí mismo –Ehhh con permiso Takano-san pasare por un vaso con agua- el ojimiel extendió su brazo para detenerlo -No te preocupes Onodera, yo te lo traigo, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, has colapsado y necesitas recuperarte- argumentó preocupado sintiendo la oposición de su subordinado. Entre tanto movimiento hacia un lado a otro y el jalón que Takano le propinó, Ritsu cayó encima de este. -No es necesario Takano-san, yo puedo…- no pudo continuar sus palabras porque a medida que se reincorporaba su cuerpo sin querer rozó aún más haciéndose evidente su actual estado. La sorpresa de Takano se hizo notar.

-Takano-san no es lo que parece, yo solo ehhh bueno es que tú sabes…yo estaba a punto…ehhh noo…el agotamiento y… ahh- No había razones que valiera para el mayor. Al instante el castaño pudo ver aquella mirada de lujuria que este le regalaba, aun mas pudo ver en el reflejo de aquellos profundos ojos, su propia mirada llena de erotismo y vergüenza a la vez. Sin más, sintió como era jalado nuevamente para quedar totalmente encima de su compañero. No era la misma posición de siempre, optó por resistirse pero le agradaba tanto que dejó que su espacio fuera invadido nuevamente.

-Ahhh Takano-san…tu y yo…ahhh no podemos- Lograba escapar entre uno y otro beso. Sintió como el cuerpo de ambos en cuestión de segundos se iba calentando y la atmosfera se tornaba más erótica. -Onodera por qué no me lo dijiste antes- reclamaba -como si pudiera hacerlo Takano-san-

Poco a poco las manos de del ojimiel se aventuraron por debajo de la camiseta que él mismo le había puesto con anterioridad al chico. Sin evitar pasar sus dedos por los ahora duros pezones, con cada roce los gemidos de su acompañante se hacían constantes. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había tenido en esa posición, pero sí que la disfrutaba. Sentía con cada movimiento como el miembro del castaño y el propio se tocaban, tal excitación se sentía a pesar de aun conservar la ropa de dormir. Sin resistencia y con el deseo de que Takano continuara su labor, Ritsu se quitó su propia camiseta y ese ligero movimiento fue aprovechado por su compañero para atrapar uno de sus pezones con la lengua. Él lo miraba atento a cada reacción, a cada sensación. El mayor pudo sentir como las manos del ojiverde viajaban torpemente por su torso buscando igualar las condiciones. No lo pudo evitar y le ayudó levantándose un poco -Ahh Takano-san ni que yo no pudiera hacerlo- replicó el menor. Solo pudo sonreír satisfecho como respuesta. Le encantaba ver como ambos se ahogaban en el mutuo placer y más cómo el menor estaba poniendo de su parte para ello.

Besos y caricias profundas, llenas de necesidad y pasión, ni rastros del cansancio de aquella dura semana de trabajo. Ambos entregados uno al otro. Era el momento de invertir las posiciones. Era necesario hacer más profundo aquel contacto. Otro movimiento del mayor bastó para que el ojiverde quedara esta vez debajo suyo. Ritsu sentía como besos húmedos recorrían sus labios, su cuello su pecho marcando camino hasta su ombligo donde esa húmeda lengua se posó por un momento en pequeños y eróticos movimientos circulares, siguió bajando marcando el camino hacia su palpitante entrepierna que pedía a gritos ser liberada. En otro movimiento ya su sudadera junto con la ropa interior estaba lejos de su cuerpo.

-Ritsu, voy ayudarte con eso- murmuró agitado para posarse entre la dura excitación tomándola completamente en la boca. Uno y otra vez subía y bajaba haciendo que el cuerpo de su amado temblara por cada movimiento -Takano-san no tan rápido…ahhh…espera si sigues así...yo…no aguanto más…-

-No te quejes Ritsu, déjalo salir- El mayor pudo sentir el tibio semen esparcirse por toda su boca, lo tomó como el más delicioso manjar que nunca antes había probado. -No hagas eso- replicó el castaño. -Como no hacerlo, si esta delicioso- aseguró -¿Quieres probar?- sin más se acercó a la cara del menor en busca de otro apasionado beso. No sin antes terminar lamiendo sus labios y darle una pequeña pasada a esas tentadoras orejas. Sus manos que aún no se detenían acariciando cada espacio se elevaron para posarse en los labios de su chico. Ritsu no pudo evitar entreabrir su boca y tomar en ella cada dedo de su jefe. Lamia con deseo desde la parte inferior terminando en la punta. Pudo sentir como el miembro de su compañero palpitaba y se endurecía aún más si se podía.

Takano nunca espero que en un movimiento el propio Ritsu lo despojara de la sudadera que aún estaba en su sitio. La caliente carne fue liberada y el chico pudo notar pequeñas gotas perladas de presemen en la punta. -Takano-san yo…yo…te deseo- Esta sí que era una novedad. Ritsu estaba rogando por él y no lo dejaría esperando. Tomó cada dedo humedecido anteriormente por su compañero y fue poco a poco introduciéndolo en su entrada. Primero uno con leves movimientos, al cabo de poco tiempo otro, haciendo más fuerte la intromisión permitiendo que se ensanchara con cada uno de ellos. Tres dedos y Ritsu sentía que iba a explotar. -Te deseo ahora Takano-san- el menor extendió sus brazos para acercarlo depositando un desesperado beso. Takano solo atinó al colocar su miembro en la preparada entrada del castaño para luego introducirse en una sola estocada. Un sonoro gemido fue emitido por cada uno. Ritsu al sentir una punzada de dolor y Takano al sentir aquel estrecho conducto.

Se detuvo por un momento para no ocasionar daño alguno en la persona que tanto amaba, pero el menor esta vez lo rodeó con sus piernas para acercarlo e invitarlo a que continuara. Una, dos y tres leves estocadas bastaron para que el dolor se transformara en placer al alcanzar ese punto donde su cuerpo se estremecía aún más. Estas se volvieron más fuertes y certeras ocasionando un hormigueo en su estómago y elevando las palpitaciones de su corazón. Estaba próximo. Sentía que en poco tiempo todas esas sensaciones se unirían en una sola. Todo era evidencia de ello, sus cuerpos húmedos, sus constantes gemidos, el calor que emanaba de cada uno. Takano se acercó al oído del chico aferrándose en un abrazo que este le correspondía posando su cara en el espacio que yacía entre el cuello y el hombro del ojimiel. Pudo sentir como soplos de aire caliente junto con húmedos besos se depositaban en su oreja, luego un suave soplido junto con una nueva estocada lo llevaron a su máximo placer -Te amo Ritsu- Estas palabras habían hecho que Ritsu llegara al orgasmo, tensando todos sus músculos y atrapando el miembro de su compañero, sensación que también llevo a Takano a culminar y derramarse dentro del chico. Las sensaciones posteriores lo llevaron a acomodar nuevamente su rostro en el cuello del mayor abrazándolo fuertemente. No quería que todo aquello desapareciera quería sentirlo mas -Takano-san…Saga-sempai- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ya que nuevamente fue absorbido por el cansancio y poco a poco fue soltando el agarre aligerando sus músculos y cerrando sus ojos para quedar dormido.

Takano simplemente se quedó viéndolo. Para él, que lo llamara de esa forma era como si el chico del que estaba enamorado desde hacía diez años le confesara nuevamente su amor -Hoy sí que te has exigido demasiado, Ritsu- removiendo algunos mechones de aquel hermoso pelo castaño se enderezo para tomar unos cuantos pañuelos y asear un poco sus cuerpos, luego se acomodó al lado de su amado acompañándolo en su sueño, él también se había exigido bastante, pero sí que lo valía. Ritsu al sentir el tibio cuerpo a su lado por reacción se acunó en el pecho del mayor. Este lo recibió gustoso rodeándolo con sus brazos y así ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda esta es la pequeña continuación del fic. <em>_Sé que esta corta pero como les había mencionado había dividido la historia _

_de esta forma: Un día, una noche y el que continua, un amanecer._

_Muchas gracias a **ester.g.f**__ por sus comentarios, ademas fue el primer review que recibí _

_y me hizo saltar de emoción. __De igual forma agradezco a **Hibari Sakuraba **y a todo el que haya leído estos dos capitulos._

_Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Debo confesar que este es el primer lemon que escribo._

_ Como ven aquí Ritsu es un poco mas "atrevido" __y bueno ya saben Takano es el mas feliz con la situación. _

_Cualquier comentario es bienvenido ya que me ayudara a crecer como escritora. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo que es el final de esta historia. Abrazos!_


	3. Un amanecer en la vida de Ritsu

**Invasión del espacio personal**

**Extra/Epilogo: Un amanecer en la vida de Ritsu.**

****Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

><p>Era medio día. A pesar de los rayos de sol que se colaban por la cortina de la habitación ninguna de las dos personas que yacían en la cama había despertado.<p>

Ritsu Onodera trató de moverse un poco para cambiar de posición siendo impedido por alguna fuerza que no lograba entender. Al acomodarse nuevamente en lo que pensó era una mullida almohada que abrazaba placenteramente sintió un tibio aire en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Despertó suavemente, tratando de acostumbrar sus verdes ojos a la luz que lograba iluminar aquella habitación. Abriéndolos más se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación. Notó como aquello que creía era una esponjosa almohada se movía pausadamente. Enfocó su mirada y logró ver el origen de aquel movimiento y tibio aire. Nada más que su primer amor Masamune Takano, durmiendo plácidamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que se veía realmente guapo de esa forma. Sus largas pestañas, su perfecta nariz, esos labios que siempre deseaba.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de aquella apasionada noche llegaban a su mente, lo que su cuerpo confirmaba por aquel tenue dolor en la parte baja de su espalda y la cantidad de puntos rojos que se extendían por su pecho, brazos piernas y quien sabe hasta dónde más. Nuevamente había cedido. Su espacio había sido, en definitiva, totalmente invadido. No podía enumerar cuantas veces había ocurrido lo mismo, lo peor para él era sentir que cada día le gustaba y lo necesitaba más.

Quiso salir como si nada de aquel lugar, suavemente se liberó del abrazo. Trató de levantarse fracasando en el intento cayendo de un solo al frio piso de la habitación. El sonoro ruido hizo que el que antes dormía se despertara.

-Haciendo ruido desde temprano Onodera- confirmó el ojimiel sentándose para ayudar al castaño a levantarse -¿Temprano? Si ya va para medio día Takano-san- explico viendo el reloj en la pared para luego recibir algo dudoso la ayuda que le prestaba. De nuevo una trampa más. El mayor lo tomó para luego recostarlo a su lado. -Deja de quejarte Onodera. No crees que el ejercicio de anoche fue excelente terapia para liberar el estrés de la semana. Deberíamos hacerlo frecuentemente, por mi parte me siento renovado- expresó con calma.

-¿Renovado? Estás loco Takano-san. Yo me siento peor y más cansado de lo que estaba ayer ¡Además quien te dijo que podías hacerme todas esas cosas pervertidas!- reclamaba subiéndosele un color rojizo a la cabeza producto de la vergüenza que le ocasionaban las imágenes de la noche anterior -Que pasa Onodera, anoche no te quejabas, si hasta te me insinuabas, me provocabas y me invitabas- eso era verdad, todo lo recordaba a la perfección. Sus cuerpos unidos, ese calor creciendo cada vez más, esos besos profundos y húmedos y hasta cómo había pedido que lo tomara. Todo era cierto, claro está no lo iba a reconocer ante él. No tendría por qué hacerlo

-Eso se llama acoso sexual. Invasión del espacio personal. Violación- sin aceptar que en parte era culpable y él mismo había cedido, seguía acusándolo mientras se sentaba en el colchón cruzando sus brazos. Takano aprovecho la oportunidad para jalarlo y posicionarlo encima de él -pero que dices si tú mismo te colocaste encima y me besabas una y otra vez diciéndome…ahhh Takano-san- decía imitando sus gemidos. Ritsu lleno de vergüenza e ira por lo que él pensaba era una falsa y mala imitación sacudió sus manos en el pecho del ojimiel pero una vez más perdió el equilibrio y como consecuencia sus labios se encontraron uniéndose en un ligero y tierno beso.

-Ves justamente fue así- afirmó Takano. Entre un sonrojo monumental Ritsu solo podía repetir mentalmente…¡Esto no es amor! ¡Esto no es amor! ¡Esto no es amor! Definitivamente ¡Esto no es amor!

Sin más Takano lo atrapó nuevamente en un abrazo, recostándolo en su regazo. Ritsu pensó que tardaría todo el día para liberarse de esos cálidos y fuertes brazos, aunque no había afán pues él lo disfrutaba, así nunca lo confirmara en voz alta.

-Quedémonos así un poco más Ritsu- murmuro el mayor. Ritsu asintió levemente escondiendo su vergüenza en el pecho de Takano para luego cerrar sus ojos y dormir nuevamente. Era evidente que ese día necesitaba un buen descanso, solo esperaba que su jefe accediera a dárselo, o tal vez se repetiría de nuevo? Eso sería lo más probable.

Faltan xxx días para que Ritsu Onodera logre por fin aceptar que amó, ama y seguirá amando a Masamune Takano, mientras este se deleita invadiendo su espacio personal.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado esta historia y les agradezco enormemente por leerla. Este capítulo fue más como un extra o un pequeño epilogo, por eso es corto. A todos los que me han dejado review y tienen cuenta registrada les he devuelto los mensajes a los que no, aquí va su respuesta, sin duda nombrare a todos los que me enviaron sus comentarios y agregaron este fic a sus favoritos.<em>

_**ester.g.f: **Muchas gracias, fuiste mi primer review y me apoyaste durante toda la historia. Esta fue la tercera parte. Como ves se levantó de buenas, luego paso a de malas y termino muy plácidamente en los brazos de su amor._

_**Hibari Sakuraba: **me alegra que te haya parecido lindo. wooo enserio yo cada semana espero con ansias cada capítulo del anime y me la paso buscando cualquier actualización del manga._

_**Vampire-chan:** pensé de todo acerca del segundo capítulo, menos que hubiera quedado sexy ya que era la primera vez que escribía un lemon. Mi sueño es ver un Ritsu super atrevido! No crees que sería algo delirante para nosotras? De pronto venga más adelante en el manga ya que ha habido progresos. Ritsu es predecible verdad ya sabíamos que iba a decir que era por obligación, pero ni él mismo se cree eso. _

_**5nami5:** Después de la tempestad viene la calma, eso dicen, pero con esta pareja no lo creo. Espero el "amanecer de Ritsu" te haya gustado. Ya sabes que Takano no cede ni un poco y Ritsu ya no tiene voluntad para rechazarlo, me encanta la idea de ese amanecer muy junticos no es lindo?_

_**Isa:** Ritsu tiene tanto sentimiento dentro por Takano que ya se le desbordan, poco a poco está demostrándolo, lo digo por los sucesos tanto del anime como del manga, por eso lo hice así un poco más activo, porque él poco a poco se ha dado cuenta de que el amor por Takano sigue ahí a pesar de que han pasado 10 años. Casi muero cuando Ritsu en la serie lo llama Saga-sempai luego de 10 años, con eso siento que admite que lo quiere, por eso tome esa pequeña frase del original._

_**Claudiauriana:** gracias por tu comentario. Como lo ves son solo 3 capítulos, muy cortos de hecho. Aunque espero pronto traer algo más. Todavía no estoy segura si sea de esta pareja o tome las demás o haga una mezcla de todo. A ver cómo está mi inspiración para entonces._

_**EstrellaMorada y Dark-Noir-chan:** Agradecimientos enormes por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos._


End file.
